fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Jodie Sweetin
Jodie Lee-Ann Sweetin (born January 19, 1982 in Los Angeles, California) is an actress, singer, dancer, writer, and jewelry designer known for her role as Stephanie Tanner on the ABC series, Full House. Career Jodie started her acting career when she was four years old, starring in an commercial.Oscar Mayer Weiner Commercial After appearing in other national commercials, she was cast in a guest role on Valerie as Pamela Poole in 1987.Jodie Sweetin on Valerie During that same year, Full House producer, Jeff Franklin cast Jodie for the role of Stephanie Tanner. Not much later, she starred in a commercial.Sizzler commercial In 1989, she was a guest star on The New Mickey Mouse Club, appearing in a "Big Sister vs. Little Sister" segment, "co-hosting" with .Mickey Mouse Club In 1990, she was an honorary Planeteer at the Captain Planet launch party.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7OyAtDxdMtM Jodie Sweetin at Captain Planet Launch Party] In the mid-'90s, she was featured in a promo for the Disney Channel during its days as a premium commercial-free channel.Disney Channel promo After the series ended, Jodie co-starred in a commercial for Kooshlings, along with fellow child actresses , and .Kooshlings commercialAlternate link for "Kooshlings commercial" She guest-starred on TV shows such as Brotherly Love, , and . In 2007, Jodie became the host of . She has starred in independent films such as Redefining Love, and Port City. Jodie starred in a TV pilot called Small Bits of Happiness, which is a dark comedy that centers around a suicide prevention specialist. Personal life Jodie attended Los Alamitos High School and graduated in 1999. She attended Chapman University and graduated with a degree in Liberal Arts. As a child Jodie Sweetin took dance lessons. She studied ballet and tap when she was three years old. When Jodie was 20 years old, she married Los Angeles police officer, Shawn Holguin, in 2002. Castmate Candace Cameron Bure was her maid of honor and Candace's daughter was the flower girl. In 2006, Jodie and Shaun divorced.Sweetin Turns 30 In 2009, she wrote a memoir called unSweetined which chronicled her downward spiral of drug and alcohol abuse. In February 2016, she competed on (season 22) and was eliminated in week eight. Candace (who competed in season 18 – finishing in 3rd place) was in the audience to support her. Filmography Trivia *''Full House'' creator, Jeff Franklin, saw her on the series, Valerie, and cast her without having her audition for him *Jeff Franklin told Jodie's mother that if the show was still going on by the time she was 16 years old, he would buy Jodie a car, but the show ended when Jodie was 13 *In the early years, Dave Coulier commented that she would become the star of the show because she was so adorable and always nailed her lines *Out of all her Full House castmates, Jodie says that she was closest with Bob Saget, and quickly became friends with his three daughters and spent a lot of weekends with them at their house *Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen have credited Jodie as their favorite co-star on the series, and Jodie has said that she loved playing with Mary-Kate and Ashley on and off the set, and she thought of them as sisters *Jodie still has the original Mr. Bear, and she put the show's stage bear, which looks exactly like the original bear, in her daughter, Zoie's nurseryJodie's Tweet regarding Mr. Bear *Much like her character Stephanie, Jodie took dance lessons as a child Jodie: *Skipped kindergarten by the time she was 6 years old and was already reading at a 5th- or 6th-grade level (her teachers wanted to move Jodie up to 2nd grade, but her mother refused, fearing that Jodie would feel too out of place) *Appeared in the 1993 Disney Easter Parade dressed as Cinderella, along with Mary-Kate Olsen who was dressed up as Snow White; they, like the rest of the cast, took viewers on a behind-the-scenes look at the upcoming "House Meets the Mouse" two-parter *Attended Chapman University where she graduated with a Liberal Arts degree and Was a pledge of the Alpha Phi sorority, but she did not initiate *Is adopted and her biological family has a history of addictions *Designs jewelry for Erica Anenberg *Had a Lhasa Apso named Lacey, whom she received as a gift from the producers of a Sizzler commercial that she appeared in as a toddler *Graduated from Los Alamitos High School in 1999 *Was named after actress Jodie Foster *Released a book entitled "UnSweetined" in 2009 *Has said that she has never watched an entire episode of Full House[http://www.people.com/tv/jodie-sweetin-never-watched-fuller-house/ Jodie Sweetin Has Never Watched an Episode of Full House - PEOPLE.com] Gallery See Jodie Sweetin/Gallery. References External Links *Jodie's jewelry site *NJ.com interview *Social media: **Facebook **Instagram **MySpace **Twitter Category:Actors Category:Fuller House actors Category:Main cast Sweetin, Jodie